Hangat
by Odium of Thanatos
Summary: "Karena kau- manajer sialan.." Mamori menahan nafas. ".. aku akan tetap merasa hangat." ONESHOT HiruMamo. RnR?


**Disclaimer** : **Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki **dan** Yusuke Murata**

**W****arning**: Hiruma dan Mamori yang **OOC**. Saya menggunakan Hiruma Mamori

ketika di Deimon Devil Bats.

**Di ruang klub Amefuto SMA Deimon**

Malam yang lumayan dingin. Jam di dinding ruang klub menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Namun siapa sangka ternyata masih ada yang mendiami ruang klub tersebut meskipun malam sudah agak larut.

"Fuah.. dingin!" keluh Mamori.

Mamori Anezaki yang memang bertugas sebagai manajer— penjaga Sena ini masih sibuk berkutat dengan kertas serta pena, mengerjakan setumpuk tugas yang harus ia selesaikan dari Hiruma Youichi. Hiruma Youichi; kapten terkejam, sadis, licik, sehingga banyak orang mengasumsikannya sebagai setan.

Cukup sampai disini, mari kita pastikan apa yang terjadi pada Anezaki Mamori yang tampaknya sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar saking pegalnya.

"Hoamhhh, ini sudah sangat larut, apa sebaiknya aku pulang?" Mamori berbicara terhadap dirinya sendiri karena memang tidak ditemukan siapa-siapa di ruangan tersebut kecuali dirinya. Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Menghela nafas, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas di hadapannya. Namun, matanya memang ada batas. Di malam hari ini seharusnya dia sudah bergelung nyaman di kasur.

Dalam hatinya ia berpikir untuk melanjutkan tugas ini esok hari, namun bukan Anezaki Mamori pikirnya jika ia malas apalagi karena rasa kantuk. Mencoba tidak membuang waktu lama dengan berdebat antara pulang-atau-tidak, Mamori mengambil penanya dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas di hadapannya.

_Tek.. Tek.. Tek.._

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Nampaknya, mata Mamori sudah tidak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi. Perlahan-lahan, Mamori menutupkan matanya, dan anak rambut yang jatuh menutupi matanya yang sudah terlelap. Mamori Anezaki tertidur saking mengantuknya.

Malam memang sudah sangat larut. Tak heran jika hawa yang terasa oleh kulit akan mendadak dingin. Bukan berarti si pirang bernama Hiruma Youichi ini tidak merasakan hal tersebut, kecuali jika dia adalah seekor beruang kutub yang mempunyai bulu tebal yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Karena rasa dingin yang lumayan menusuk kulit, Hiruma merapatkan jaket berwarna hitamnya. Seperti biasa, dia menenteng senjata nya di bahu. Alih-alih mengurangi rasa bosan, Hiruma malah berjalan mengitari SMA Deimon sambil mengunyah permen karet tanpa gula yang sudah menjadi permen karet terakhirnya hari ini.

Kemudian, tangan kanannya beralih ke saku celananya, mencoba mencari benda kotak yang selalu ia bawa. Yep, _handphone_. Salah satu handphone dari sekian banyaknya handphone yang ia miliki.

**23.32**

Angka yang tertera di layar handphone nya cukup untuk membuat Hiruma kembali ke ruang klub. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa dia tidak pulang saja? Oh tentunya, masih ada manajer yang 'setia' mengerjakan seluruh tugas yang Hiruma berikan. Dan Hiruma tidak mungkin meninggalkan manajer Deimon Devil Bats tersebut sendirian. Well— setidaknya Hiruma Youichi masih punya hati.

_KRIEEET..._

Tak seperti biasanya. Hiruma membuka pintu ruang klub secara pelan— berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Seketika dia menyeringai menatap meja yang penuh kertas berserakan sudah menjadi bantal untuk tidur manajer di hadapannya. Dan pena masih berada pada genggamannya.

Hiruma menduga akan seperti ini. Mamori yang bernasib tragis dengan wajah tertidur di atas meja saking larutnya malam dan betapa letihnya ia mengerjakan semua tugas tersebut. Ini bukan waktunya untuk mengambil foto wajah Mamori sedang tertidur. Ya memang bukan, pikir Hiruma. Ada cara lain...

"Tch... Dasar manajer bodoh! Merepotkan!" ujar Hiruma dengan suara yang memang pelan.

Tiba-tiba, Hiruma menarik lengan kanannya dari jaket, hingga separuh lengan kirinya masih terbungkus jaket. Dan kemudian, lengan kirinya ikut menyusul. Jaket Hiruma sudah terlepas.

Hiruma kemudian melebarkan jaketnya dan mengarahkannya pada punggung Mamori yang sudah tertidur lelap. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran setan pirang tersebut, namun...

Hiruma Youichi menyelimuti Mamori Anezaki dengan jaket hitam miliknya, dan sebuah senyum err seringai menghiasi wajah setan Deimon tersebut. Oh Astaga.

_Tek.. Tek.. Tek.._

"Ah.." suara feminim terdengar dari ruang klub SMA Deimon. Matanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ia terima saat ia membuka matanya. Masih dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya...

"ASTAGAAAA! SUDAH JAM DUA BELAS! AAAH!" tentu kita akan tahu siapa yang berteriak di ruang klub tersebut.

"Tch.. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak manajer bodoh? Memangnya kenapa jika jam dua belas?" terdengar tanggapan sinis dari seseorang yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"E-eh? Hi-hiruma?" Mamori masih bingung dan menatap Hiruma yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya dan duduk dengan laptop diletakkan di kedua pahanya, seperti biasa.

"Iya ini aku. Kenapa hah?" Hiruma lalu menatap layar laptop nya dan jari-jarinya tampak sedang mengetikkan sesuatu.

_SREETTT_

"Ung.. Ja- jaket?" Mamori membungkuk dan mengambil jaket hitam tersebut. Seketika matanya membelalak kaget.

"Hiruma... Kau tau ini jaket siapa?" tanya Mamori hati-hati. Tangannya menunjukkan jaket hitam tersebut pada Hiruma. Mamori tahu ini sebenarnya pertanyaan bodoh, karena Mamori tahu itu jaket Hiruma dan Hiruma lumayan sering memakainya.

"Kau yang tidak bisa melihat saking bodohnya, atau aku salah dengar? Tentu saja itu jaket milikku, dan kau tahu, aku sering memakainya. Tak usah bertanya pun kau sudah tahu kan manajer bodoh!" lagi-lagi kata pedas meluncur dari bibir Hiruma.

"Mou, bisa saja ini jaket orang lain yang memang mirip dengan milikmu.." Mamori mengelak, dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bukan karena malu, tapi jaket ini milik hiruma. HIRUMA YOUICHI. Dan jaket itu terjatuh sesaat setelah Mamori bangun. Apa itu berarti...

"Ya, ya, ya aku meletakkan jaketku pada punggungmu saat kau tertidur. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Ini sudah larut malam dan sangat dingin, jadi untuk manajer bodoh sepertimu ada baiknya aku meminjamkannya sementara. Tapi karena kau bangun secepat ini aku rasa jaket itu tidak berguna lagi untukmu." Hiruma menjelaskan pada Mamori, dan berusaha menjaga kata-katanya agar tidak ada pikiran yang aneh muncul di otak manajer di hadapannya ini.

'Ergh, Fucking Manager!' umpat Hiruma dalam hati.

Tapi, yang dijelaskan hanya tersenyum. Menahan tawa. Hiruma menatap Mamori kesal dan menatap serius layar laptopnya. Sementara Mamori masih asik tersenyum. Mamori melirik ke arah jam dinding.

**23.56**

Mamori hanya tidur sebentar, entahlah ia juga bingung. Ia tiba-tiba terbangun dan seketika rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja. Mamori kemudian menatap Hiruma. Tumben dia tidak mengunyah dan meniup permen karetnya. 'Hm, pasti sudah habis' pikir Mamori.

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan dimana ia biasa membuat kopi untuk Musashi dan Hiruma. Mamori mengambil sebuah gelas dan mencoba membuat kopi. Tetapi matanya menemukan air panas untuk kopi habis.

Akhirnya, Mamori memutuskan mengambil kopi kalengan di kulkas. Lumaayan dingin memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi pikirnya. Kemudian Mamori meraih dua buah permen karet tanpa gula di saku seragamnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Hey!" Mamori duduk di sebelah Hiruma yang pura-pura tak memperdulikan Mamori.

"Uh, kau marah cuma gara-gara tadi, ya? Maaf Hiruma, sebenarnya aku berterima kasih atas jaketmu." Hiruma mengacuhkannya dan tetap memandangi laptopnya.

"Oh ya, ini ada permen karet tanpa gula untukmu!" Mamori masih berusaha membuat Hiruma memandangnya. Berhasil! Hiruma kemudian melirik Mamori dan mengambil permen karet tersebut.

Hiruma menyeringai.

"K-kau kenapa lagi?" bingung dengan perubahan Hiruma tiba-tiba, Mamori memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Hiruma masih diam. Seringai masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh Demi Tuhan, kau ini kenapa?" Mamori kesal.

Hiruma menodongkan senjatanya— yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana ke hadapan wajah Mamori. Cukup Mamori tidak mau memulai pertengkaran aneh dan konyol ini.

"Aku lelah, maaf saja, kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan Hiruma. Dan ini.. ada kopi kaleng untukmu. Tapi tidak hangat karena air panasnya habis. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Mamori menyodorkan kopi kaleng yang berada di genggamannya pada Hiruma.

"Cih, asal kau tahu ya manajer bodoh, tanpa kopi hangat pun aku akan tetap merasakan hangat!" ujar Hiruma kembali meletakkan senjatanya di meja.

**00.00**

Seketika itu juga, sebelah alis Mamori terangkat. Bingung akan maksud kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hiruma. Hiruma yang jenius mengerti tatapan Mamori tersebut yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'apa-maksudmu-sebenarnya-aku-tidak-mengerti!'

"Karena ada kau— manajer sialan.." terhenti sejenak.

Mamori menahan nafas sesaat.

"..aku akan tetap hangat."

Ups.

Mamori masih diam mematung.

Hiruma Youichi si jenius Deimon baru sadar akan apa yang ia katakan.

ASTAGA!

"Ah sudahlah lupakan!"

Dan Mamori Anezaki tersenyum. Dalam hati Mamori sangat senang entah kenapa, ia sendiri bingung. Dan Mamori menatap pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Yang ditatap hanya mendengus kesal.

"Well— setidaknya malam ini tidak terlalu dingin. Ya 'kan, Hiruma?"

Dan untuk kali ini saja ruang klub Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats tidak terlalu dingin meskipun malam sudah larut. Kau tahu mengapa? Tentu saja karena adanya Mamori Anezaki dan Hiruma Youichi, terutama untuk Hiruma Youichi yang akan tetap merasakan 'hangat'.

**FIN**

**A/N** : Halo saya author baru di fandom Eyeshield 21 (who asks). Jadi ini first fic saya di fandom ini, harap dikasih kritik serta saran! Maaf kalo ada typofail, dan lain-lain soalnya saya juga baru ngikutin Eyeshield (OMFG kemana aja sih) karena liat endingnya yang sangaaat

gantung Saya sampai bolak balik wikipedia yang English dan berulang-ulang baca tentang Hiruma Mamori (saking suka nya sama pair ini).

Okay saya tau Oneshot HiruMamo di atas **gak jelas** banget endingnya! Mana saya baru pertama dan gak ada pengalaman bikin romance. Pasti gak dapet feelnya deh saking OOC nya. Hiruma udah saya usahain buat gak OOC tapi tetep aja. Maaf ya Abis saya gatel pengen nulis fic semenjak liat HiruMamo yang kayanya udah banyak bukti mendukung mereka pacaran (?). Apalah saya ini tapi saya emang gak puas sama ending Eyeshield 21, SenaSuzu sama HiruMamo belum dijelasin! Oke harap review, flame juga gak apa-apa kok, saya terima dengan lapang dada (halah).

**Odium of Thanatos**


End file.
